Night at 43A
by ChryedGuy
Summary: A drowsy Christian reflects on his life with Syed... and an unexpected visitor.


No copyright infringement intended-characters are the property of EastEnders and the BBC

Night at 43A

Christian's life had been happy enough. But before Syed he'd never known the blissful, languid contentment that warmed him tonight. The man he loved slept cuddled against him, his head pillowed on Christian's shoulder. He could smell Sy with every breath. Christian rubbed a palm slowly over the muscles of his stomach. He had Sy's seed inside of him, which was a warm, happy thought. He was pleasantly sore in the right places. _Sy could be a tiger when he wanted to._ _Every time I sit down tomorrow I'll think of him._ Christian smiled.

_In a different world what might a Masood/Clarke child look like_? _My eyes and Sy's hair? It'd be a damned handsome kid_. _A kid I'd love to meet._

Christian shifted his legs slightly. The sheet under them was damp. _By god_, he thought_, Christian Clarke sleeping in the wet spot. I must really love this Masood fellow after all! _His smile widened. _Used to make Ash sleep there so I could have the dry bit._ He leaned down and kissed Sy gently on the forehead.

There was a small noise from down the hall. _Probably Yasmin turning in her sleep. What a beautiful little daughter Sy has. She definitely has his eyes. _ That way lay thoughts of Amira. Christian turned his mind from them.

Sy's legs began to jerk lightly against him, and he muttered in his sleep. Christian grinned and shook his head. _Chasing bunnies again are we babe? Just like Jane's little Yorkie growing up._ He'd have to mention it at breakfast. "_I do_ what_?" _his fiancé would say. _"No I do not. You're having me on."_

Something crawled onto the foot of their bed. _What? How did she get out of her crib?_ Christian raised his head for a look. There was a small black cat kneading the blanket with his paws. _O god, it's that runty beast Sy dragged home. _ Christian sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow. _Yasmin loved him at first sight, and Sy, the soppy git, hadn't the heart to leave him on the street. _The little cat curled up in a hollow amongst their intertwined legs and began to purr. _Well, maybe he's not so bad. But if Sy doesn't name it soon I'm gonna call him Trick or Totty. What else rubs up against you, follows you home, and ends up in your bed? _Christian savored wicked thoughts of Sy blushing and sputtering over either name. _Right. Totty it is. Sy's so sexy when he gets all indignant._

Christian dozed lightly for a while. The patter of raindrops on the windowpane woke him. His eyes drifted that way and came unfocused watching the swirls of light, water, and wind on the glass. Glass. He could see out of the window. _Bollocks._ _We forgot to close the curtains._ And their bedroom window faced Masood Towers. Christian broke into a sleepy grin at the thought of Zainab with binoculars. Where his head dredged up the field glasses he wasn't sure. But it was a damned funny image. _Zainab..._ He chuckled quietly and stroked Sy's hair.

Zainab inviting him to dinner and then the mosque. Sy had been so happy, and so had he. He'd never forget those moments in the Masood kitchen. Of course a fortnight later there'd been another moment there he wasn't likely to forget. Him and Sy alone. Things had got a bit randy. Well, a lot randy, but no one was home. When he and Sy started kissing things sometimes took on a life of their own. Almost a table ender in that case. Drowsy Christian wasn't exactly sure how a fully dressed Sy ended up on his back on the family table with Christian's lips locked around an impressive erection. And of course someone opened the front door at the key moment, causing Sy to squawk and sit up. Disarranged things good and proper that did. Christian got half in his mouth and half in the eye. _Little bastard came in my eye! _

_Thank god it was Tam._ They just had time to turn their backs, giggling like nutters, when Tam walked into the kitchen. Sy couldn't zip his fly 'cause he was laughing too hard. "Go 'way Tambo!" he'd said. Tam, wise man, just said "Okay, I'm backing out now. I never came in. Right. Good." _He had to have heard us as we held each other on the floor, laughing so hard we couldn't get a breath. Poor old Tam! He was a good sport about it._

Whenever they ate at that table now Christian just had look at his fiancé and rub his left eye. Sy turned a _very_ fetching shade of maroon and snickered. Every time. _Love it!_

Christian shook with silent laughter just thinking about it. Sy stirred in his sleep. He raised a sleepy head from Christian's shoulder, eyes half open. "Eh?' he slurred. "Shhhh. Back to sleep babe." Christian caressed his cheek as Sy subsided against him again. He sighed contentedly and his breath resumed a quiet rhythm.

Christian glanced at the clock. 3:30 A.M. The LED shed just enough light to make out the bedside picture of him and Sy on the beach, grinning like idiots. _God Sy looked gorgeous._ _What was I thinking, going after a closeted Muslim boyfriend? Clearly out of my skull._

_If I could go back to that day in the Unit, what would I tell myself? Warn myself off? Dodge all of the hell and heartbreak? Keep my old life?_

_No. Hold on with all you've got Christian Clarke! _I'd say._ He's worth it!_ He passed a hand over his stomach again and smiled a slow, happy smile. Christian, curled up with Sy, finally fell asleep to that thought and Totty's rhythmic purr.

Reviews and feedback are most welcome.


End file.
